


No Homo

by Animepleasurexo



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform, jeanmarco, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animepleasurexo/pseuds/Animepleasurexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are two socially awkward teenage boys. Making it through high school is hard enough without falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

  
Where should I even begin?

Where did this mess _really_ begin?

  
Well, I guess I can start all the way back during our senior year of high school.

  
Where I met the one and only, Jean Kirschtein.

* * *

  
        A new school. A sea of new faces. I couldn't say how many time's I'd experienced this feeling. That jittery feeling of not knowing anyone or how to get anywhere. I had moved plenty of times, but I could just never get used to the feeling. The feeling you get when you're being stared at. I'd even heard a couple voices mumble as they passed by, "Who's the new guy?" Transferring during the middle of the year wasn't exactly comfortable. Everyone already had friends. Everyone was comfortable with each other, but now here comes this new, freckled kid. 

         I didn't much talk to anyone the first week or two. Of course there were always the nice kids who said a simple hello and gave a welcoming smile, but that was about it. The only 'real' conversations I had were with teachers, and everyone knows how much fun _those_ are.

  
It wasn't until I was sitting in the back of my AP Lit class that a rather large, broad shouldered guy walked over to me. He gave me a hefty smile and introduced himself in a loud, booming voice. "I haven't seen you around, you're new, right? I'm Reiner Braun," He held out a giant mitt of a hand for me to shake.

  
"Yeah," I smile, "I'm Marco Bodt," I reply, shaking his hand, which completely engulfs my own. This guy sure was friendly. He kind of seemed like the nurturing type, also commonly referred to  as 'The Mother Hen.'

  
Reiner grinned and released my hand, "Hey, come have lunch with my friends and I today," He told me. I realized then that it hadn't been a question. But, it wasn't like I had anyone else to hang out with during lunch. So, why refuse?

  
I nodded, "Yeah, sure." I accepted with a smile. Maybe this would be how I would make some friends.

  
       My classes seemed to tick on forever. I had to admit, I was feeling quite anxious about meeting a group of new people. I wasn't exactly the best as socializing, I wasn't awful at it, I just preferred not to. When the bell had finally rung, it finally came to me that I didn't even know where they hung out during lunch, "Damn," I sighed.  
I really didn't usually quit so easily, but with the move and all, I was a bit worn out. So, I supposed I was just going to go eat alone. But, before I could walk off, a thick hand placed itself of my shoulder, making me jump. It was Reiner.

  
"Marco," A rumbling voice said from behind me, "Where are you going? Come eat lunch with us," He said. I turned around to see a reassuring smile. I hope he hadn't thought that I didn't want to eat lunch with his friends..It made me feel a little guilty.

  
I chuckled a little bit, "Alright, I'm coming," I told him, turning around completely and began walking in the direction of the quad with him. Honestly, I hadn't really been out in the quad too much. There was always tons of people, whom I didn't know. Their curious eyes, while relatively harmless, made me uncomfortable.

  
       Finally, we were out in the bright sunlight. Reiner kept a steady pace, knowing exactly where he was going, _they must eat lunch at the same place everyday_ , I thought to myself. When we were finally nearing the table, the tall blonde looked over at me, "Get ready to meet the greatest people at Trost high," He laughed wholesomely.  
We arrive at table that was surprisingly quite a bit away from all the other tables. Although, it was a couple tables pushed together so it could accommodate the large group. I just stood, looking over all the teens sitting, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. There really was a lot of them, it made my stomach churn a bit.

  
Right then, Reiner used his booming voice to get everyone's attention. Suddenly all eyes were on me.

_Great._

  
"This here is Marco Bodt. He's new here and I've decided to befriend him," He announced, "Be nice to him, everyone!" He laughed before pulling me by the arm. He had pulled me over to a boy even taller than he. But this guy had dark short hair, lanky limbs, and a nervous looking expression. "Marco, this is my boyfriend, Bertholdt,"  
The other gave a shaky smile, it would seem I'd found someone even worse at socializing than me, it's almost made me want to give a sigh of relief. "Nice to meet you." He told me. 

"Nice to meet you too." I replied, giving a smile as well. The next thing I knew there were two new people at my sides. I backed up a little, and shot an odd look to whoever had been hovering near me. What I see is a boy with a shaved, nearly bald head and a bubbly girl with brown hair, hungrily munching on pizza. 

"I'm Connie," The guy said, giving me a cheeky grin. I didn't know why, but I felt in my gut that he was going to lead me into some weird situations. Next to speak up was the hungry girl, although she did speak in between chews, "Hi!..I'm Sasha.." She told me, finally swallowing.

             That's practically how the entire lunch period went, meeting people, me being an awkward dork. But, from what I could tell, everyone in the group was alright. Even if some were very intimidating. Like Ymir, a freckled faced girl who was tall and tan. When I met her, she was hovering over her girlfriend, Christa, a blonde haired, bright blue eyed girl. Ymir must have felt my eyes on Christa as I looked over her angelic features because she shot me a look as if to say, "Not _even_ in your dreams," I took that as my cue to quickly say my goodbyes and go on to meeting other people.

  
I met another rather small blonde girl with blue eyes. But, hers were more of an icy blue, and she gave over the impression that you didn't want to mess with her. But, she still gave me her name, it was Annie. She had looked at me, and seemingly everything, with a bored expression. But, one this was for sure.. Her eyes sure were piercing. 

  
Continuing down the table, I met a trio. Armin, a short blonde boy, with bright blue eyes.. He kind of reminded me of Christa with his soft voice and pale complexion. Next was a tanner boy with forest green eyes. It seemed he wore a scowl at all times. He told me his name was Eren and didn't much give it anymore thought. Lastly, there was a pretty Asian girl named Mikasa. She had short black hair and had a red scarf wrapped around her. I thought that a little odd due to the mildly warm weather. But, oh well.

  
          It was actually all quite exhausting. My chest rising and falling a bit roughly. But, I soon calmed down. I'd thought I'd met everyone, until someone caught my eye. I hadn't yet talked to him, but I found myself oddly.. Captivated my him? As much as I wanted to approach him, it seemed I just couldn't bring myself to. So, instead I went back over to Reiner, nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "H-Hey, who's he?" I ask, trying to sound casual, but since I was quite the dork.. It sure didn't sound too casual. 

Reiner looked in the direction I myself was looking. "Him?" He asked nodding towards the mystery man, "That's Jean Kirschtein," He told me before looking at my slightly flushed face and giving me a smirk. "What's with the sudden interest in him?--And why didn't  _you_  just go up to him, hm?" Suddenly my face was more than just a little flushed. 

"I-It's nothing like that," I try but Reiner just grins and turns back to Bertholdt.  _I'll prove that it's nothing. I'll go talk to him right now._ I think and slowly begin to walk over to where he was sitting. He wasn't talking to anyone else. Just merely sitting at the table, his head resting on his arms. He actually.. Looked kind of cute.. Wait.. What?..   
Before I knew it, I had already taken the seat across from him. "Uh.." I began to speak, keeping my eyes anywhere but him. "I'm Marco," I say, trying to keep a steady voice. What the hell was happening to me?

The boy with two-toned hair looked up at me, his eyes looking weary. "I know," He told me. His voice was like sex to my ears. Jeez! Snap out of it, Marco! "I'm Jean Kirschtein," He told me, finally fully sitting up and running a hand through his hair.  

I didn't know why, but with that simple action my face felt a little warmer. Damn. "It's nice to meet you," I told him, still managing to keep my cool. Jesus. What the hell was going on. I mean, I knew I found some guys physically attractive, and damn was Jean that, but it felt like more.. Though, I'd never been in a relationship with a guy before. 

Just then, he decided to stare at me. His amber eyes piercing right through me, making me bit on my lip nervously. He continued this before tilting his head a bit and speaking up, "I knew you looked kind of familiar. You have AP Lit, right?" That had taken me a bit by surprise. Why hadn't I noticed him before? 

"Y-Yeah," I nodded. I didn't really want to tell him that I hadn't even noticed he was in my class. Suddenly Jean gave a tired sigh. "That class fucking kills," He told me, covering his mouth to let out a yawn. Of course, it was nothing short of adorable. Damn it. 

Suddenly.. I got a random idea. "That class is definitely hard," I began, "If you want, I can help you. Like studying.. Or something," I was really hoping he wasn't suspicious on how I had only offered this little study session to him. But, it seemed to have passed right by him, 

He gave me a small grin, the first one since we had started talking, "Yeah, man. That'd be cool," I could feel my heart perk up. But, thanks to shitty timing, the bell rung and everyone began to head back to class. Even though I already had all my stuff ready and could have headed back right at the bell, I found myself staying behind to wait for Jean. Was that weird? 

         After a minute, he was ready and we walked back together. "So, what class do you have next?" He asked me, in which I had to pull out my schedule. "Uh.. U.S History," I told him. He nodded his head, "I've got Environmental Science," Jean told me before sighing "This is my turn. I'll see you later," He gave a small wave and turned down an adjacent hallway. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss him already. Wait.. Miss him? 

I really was acting weird since I met this guy.. 

        The day continued on slowly. Last period was the worst. I constantly had my eye on the clock, watching as each second ticked away. It almost felt like they were gradually starting to tick slower and slower. A breathy sigh left my lips as I looked back towards the board. This had certainly been an interesting day. Meeting so many new people.. Meeting Jean. 

"Jean Kirschtein," I mumbled softly. I liked how the name felt in my mouth. 

"What was that?" A much louder voice startled me so much that I nearly fell out of my chair. I looked up at the big man, my face red. "I could have sworn I just heard you mutter the name--" 

"Sh!" I cut him off. Hell, I didn't even realize he was in this period too. 

I give Reiner a look, it was a mix of 'Don't say it' and 'Please don't tell him'- Either way, he got the message. Instead he slapped my shoulder, which I guess he thought was supposed to be a playful hit, but since he was such a big guy, it hurt a little bit. No way I was going to admit that though. That'd hurt my manly pride. 

And with that, the bell rang. 

I left the classroom and started slowly walking down the hall. I didn't even realize it but I eventually caught myself subconsciously searching for Jean. And eventually, I found him. He was taking a sip out of a water fountain, but then he begrudgingly spat it back out. Without hesitating, I walk over to him, "Something wrong with the water?" 

"Tch," He growled a little bit, "School water always tastes like shit." Jean replied, a scowl etched into his features. "But I was so thirsty," He whined.  Suddenly I remembered.. 

I pulled a water bottle out of my backpack, and hold it out to him, "Here. You can have it," I told him, with a smile. "B-But I hope you don't mind. I kind of took a sip out of it.." I say in a quieter voice. 

Jean gave me a surprised look, "Are you sure, man?" He asked, "You don't even know me. What if I've got mono?"

I crinkle my nose at him. "Well then you can keep it," I laugh. Was it really such a big deal? I hadn't really thought about it too much. It was just a water bottle after all.. 

He gave me a grin, "Thanks, man. Not only did you offer to help study, but water too? Fuck." He chuckled as well, "And I haven't given you shit."

I raise my brow at him. "Shut up," I reply playfully. "If you'd like, I could let you go thirsty and have you fail the class?" I grin. 

Jean frowned at the idea, "Tch, whatever, fucker." He smirked and downed the water. 

Then, I got an idea. I wanted to ask for his number.. But was that too much? We'd just met today.. While I was lost in thought, Jean cleared his throat and looked over at me. "Hey, Marco,"-I loved the way he said my name-He spoke, "I just realized I didn't even get your number yet," 

Relief soon flooded through me. It probably wasn't even weird for him. I was just the one making things like that. "Yeah, no problem." I told him as we quickly exchanged numbers. Right after they'd been shared, Jean looked at me, "I've actually gotta get going, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" He waved and began to walk off in the direction which I could only guess his house was in.

"Bye, Jean." 

I walked home quickly. My mom was still at work and my father no longer lived with us. I didn't have much of anything to do. There were still a couple of unpacked boxes, but I just shrugged at them. I jogged up the stairs and went to my room. I did my homework, and was once again left with nothing to do. Honestly, all I wanted was for tomorrow to come so I could see him again.. Hear him again.. Suddenly my mind snapped back to reality. What the hell, Marco. All I wanted was to become friends with Jean. He really seemed like a guy I wanted around, not that I could exactly put my finger on why. I just did. 

Since moving and coming to that school.. Jean had been the only person I really felt like getting to know. But, these feelings piling in the pit of my stomach were giving me bad vibes. I sighed, laying on my bed, looking up at the plain white ceiling. It kind of reminded me of my life. Boring. Colorless. I let out a deep breath and sat back up. I knew my mom had to work late because of the new job, so I'd have to make something myself. 

I climbed back down the polished wooden stairs and made my way to the kitchen. What was I supposed to make? I couldn't cook for the life of me. I rummaged through the freezer, mostly frowning at everything I picked up. I was about to give up and just look somewhere else.. when I saw a Hot Pocket. The last one too. 

After warming up my dinner, which wasn't at all on the healthy side, I retreated back to my room. I never used to think about being lonely. I never really felt it as much as I did at that moment, and I didn't even know why I felt like this. It couldn't have been because of Jean. We'd literally met today. But, something felt like it was tugging at me. Deciding I needed to get everything off of my mind, I quickly finished up my Hot Pocket and hopped into the shower. 

Finally finishing in the shower, I went back to my room and laid down. I had to admit, that shower had done me good. It felt like I could relax now, even if just for a little bit. I grabbed my phone that was beside me on the bed and stared at it. I contemplated on whether or not to text Jean.. It wouldn't be weird.. What if I pretended it was for class? I sighed. That'd be dumb. Instead, I gathered up all the courage I had, which wasn't a lot, and ended up texting him a simple, "Hey." Lame. I know. Surprisingly, it didn't take too long for him to text back. 

**From Jean :**

**Hey whts up?**

I felt a happy smile tugging at my lips. 

**To Jean :**

**Nothing really, what about you? :)**

_Oh.. Did you really put a smiley face, Marco?_ I smacked myself in the face. 

Honestly, just texting the guy made me feel a whole lot better. It'd been the first time anyone could do that for me. Maybe he was just a _really_ good friend? Even though we hadn't even known each other a day. It was like an instant connection. I gave an annoyed sigh. It wasn't meant for Jean, it was for myself. I decided that I probably shouldn't text him anymore that night. It'd probably just confuse me even more. 

So, instead, I pulled my bundle of blankets around my body, trying to force myself into the gentle arms of sleep. But, even though I tried, minute after minute passed by. I was having serious problems falling asleep, which was odd for me. Usually, if I wanted to sleep I could be out like a light within minutes. I got up and walked over to my desk that was strewn with various things ; papers, pens, notebooks, and such. I opened the drawer and yanked out my earbuds. I walked back to my bed, collapsing on it and shoving the buds into my ears. 

I grabbed my phone, plugging the headphones into it and putting my music on shuffle. Suddenly I let out a groan. Of course the first song to come on is slow and has a sad  feel to it. 

_ "Say something, I'm giving up on you.  _

_ I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  _

_ Anywhere, I would've followed you.  _

_ Say something, I'm giving up on you."  _

The song poured into my ears. It had actually almost made me want to cry..?! I mean, I'd always been kind of an emotional guy, but I'd never just start crying because of some song. I let out a deep breath and snuggled back down into my blankets. But, before I tried to sleep, I made sure to put the song on repeat. For some reason.. The loneliness in the singer's voice kept my own at bay. And with that, I let myself relax and fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! (: 
> 
> This is my first Jeanmarco fanfiction, as well as my first work on this website. I hope this works out! 
> 
> There will be more chapters! I hope to keep this going for a while. It's just hard when chapters are so long and I sometimes make a few errors in my writing, so I like to go over them thoroughly. 
> 
> But, please continue to read and look forward to more chapters in the future! Once again, thank you so much.


End file.
